


应如是

by jiangcha137



Series: クロ月 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: kurotsuki, クロ月 - Relationship, 黑月
Series: クロ月 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638424
Kudos: 3





	应如是

【黑月】应如是

✎.军队paro

✎.狙击手黑x观察手月

✎.最终解释权归我，以上。

00

“队长，新的观察手是不是今天就到了？”列夫擦着枪问。

黑尾靠在门边含糊不清的嗯了一声，垂着眼心不在焉的一下一下摸着枪。

夜久颇有些诧异的往后瞥了眼，黑尾低着的脸掩掉了他的神情，像是笼着雾一样看不分明，但也没多想只当他是在考虑接下来的训练。

“列夫，你的帽子怎么回事？”夜久震惊的看着列夫手上的头盔，“你不是前几天才拿到手的么？怎么变这样了？”

头盔前额侧面的位置有一个极深的凹陷，要不是亲眼看见，夜久是怎么都不会相信头盔在日常训练里还能变成这个样子，别说是几天，就算是一个月他也没这个本事。

列夫才调进来半月，而这段时间正好是他们队几年来唯一一次待命一个月的长假，所以说他的头盔根本不该变成这样，可偏偏列夫就把头盔造成了这幅样子。

最重要的是他手上的那个，前天才刚拿到手，夜久冲列夫摆摆手把他解释的话堵回去。

黑尾懒洋洋的站直环顾一圈没看见研磨，留下一句我去叫他径自离开。

他的上一个搭档因伤退役，他俩配合了两年，出生入死的在各大战场活下来，打过劫匪抓过毒枭斗过叛党，然后结束在了南美的热带雨林里。

黑尾说不来在密林里抱着倒下的同伴是什么感受，把人送走的时候，黑尾只记得被告知结成搭档那天，两张相看茫然的脸，列夫刚问他是不是新的人要来了，他竟然满是茫然。

他颇有些自嘲的笑笑，敲开隔壁宿舍的门把研磨拎出去训练，至于其他的该来总是会来的，他既没能力去阻止更遑论改变。

01

“月岛萤，原属KARASUNO野战队，2019年7月15日奉命调入NEKOMA野战队，报告完毕。”月岛板正的给办公桌后面笑得一脸慈祥的政委敬礼。

眯眼笑的猫又育史关照的问了问他一路的情况后，叫人领他去队里的宿舍。

领路的小战士说这会儿音驹的训练大概也快结束了，他的新搭档应该马上就可以见到，看他不接话又自来熟的说：“黑尾队长人可好了，平时总是笑眯眯的，不像隔壁白鸟泽的队长，看着就吓人。”

“是么？”月岛闻言挂上浅笑意味不明的反问。

小战士连连点头。

“这边过去就到了，你们特战队是特意住的一整层，你应该是住这一间，不过你还是等队长回来问一下再住进去比较好。”

小战士正说着，月岛余光瞥到楼下回来了一群人，三三两两的散开，走在最后面的高个儿男人，解下头盔抱在咯吱窝，嘴里叼着一根野草，一头黑发乱糟糟的有些像鸡冠头。

那人恰好抬头，正好撞上月岛投过去的目光，男人脚步一顿，又恢复刚才的懒散模样，不紧不慢的跟着众人后面进了楼道。

小战士叽叽喳喳的和月岛说话，没注意到楼上楼下的这一幕，等到身后响起参差不齐的脚步声，方才后知后觉的回头。

“黑尾队长，这位是今天调来的、你的新搭档，月岛萤。”

黑尾从队末走上前，眼神沉静的看着眼前人，慢慢的伸出手：“欢迎，我是队长黑尾铁朗，也是你的搭档。”

一时之间波云诡谲。

02

“黑尾前辈，你就不能回自己的房间休息吗？”月岛洗完澡擦着头发问。

“哦哟，我这可是在和你培养默契，咱俩得同调不是？”黑尾侧躺在月岛的床上，右手撑着脑袋看他，左手提溜着他的手机忽上忽下的丢着玩儿。

月岛劈手抢过手机放到桌上，坐下自顾自的打开电脑开始写报告，黑尾见手上没得玩，月岛又不理他，只好翻身坐起来，蹭到床尾靠在月岛背上，头倚着他的肩膀，歪脸看他要干嘛。

男人湿热的呼吸打在月岛的脖颈里，翘起的发尾搔着他耳根的软肉，月岛偏过头伸手推开，黑尾顺力离开又赖回去，月岛咬咬牙装作这是狙击的耐力训练，不再理会。

黑尾看他写狙击手和观察手的合作关系，狙击手通常以个人或小组为单位执行独立任务，接受特种战术训练，并配有专门迎合其作战的装备，观察手则是需要有极其敏锐的观察力，而且要在错综复杂的战场上第一时间为狙击手找到目标，比如敌方的指挥官、机枪手、手持RPG火箭筒的发射手等核心人物。

“我怎么看你写得这么笼统，这个不是谁都知道的吗？”他摆了下头又接着说，“你这个是要写给谁的？”

月岛不理他黑尾也不在意，继续慢悠悠的说，“我觉得我俩不是合作关系，或者说应该升级一下，至少也得是个金兰之交啊。”

月岛只把他当成是讨人关爱的猫猫狗狗，敲着键盘的手一刻没停，他聚精会神的写了快一个小时，身后的人却不知道从何时起就没了动静。他扶稳身后的人慢慢的转过身，发现黑尾早已睡得人事不知，半是好笑半是好气的把人挪到自己床上盖被子躺好。

03

“月，队长是不是每天都和你在一起啊？”上午训练结束后，列夫端着餐盘在月岛对面坐下，夜久跟着落座顺便用筷子敲了下他的头，让他别整天瞎咧咧。

刚训完，黑尾和研磨也来了，黑尾的餐盘里装了满满当当的肉，坐在月岛的右边，

他起手拿筷子，一边给月岛夹肉一边打趣列夫。

“你又在说什么？夜久刚刚是不是又训你了？”在列夫叽里呱啦反驳的声音里又转头对月岛说，“还有你啊，多吃点，细胳膊细腿的去打仗怎么行，多吃点多吃点。”

“够了，够了，黑尾前辈，我吃不了这么多，够了！”月岛连连喊着够了黑尾也不见停，直到他语气里带了一丝恼怒才装作若无其事的收手。

“对了，夜久我们下午做一个模拟营救任务，你等会儿通知一下其他人。”

自月岛从乌野转过来起，他们队还没有完整的磨合过一次，黑尾倒是拿着狙击手和观察手需要互相熟悉为由，成天赖着月岛，一起吃饭一起训练偶尔还睡在月岛房里。

乌野和音驹两队，自教官到政委都是熟人，导致两队关系异常的亲近，因此不管是音驹对月岛还是月岛对音驹，都可以说是亲友战队。再加上KALASUNO和NEKOMA一起联合作战的机会比起其他队也要多，黑尾曾经不止一次在作战时见过给影山做观察员的月岛。

有一次夜里作战，两队共用队内的通讯频道里，月岛带着懒洋洋的声音嘲笑突击位的日向，说他和影山是两个热血上头的笨蛋。

黑尾听得多了这散漫的语气和声音，他总想着哪天月岛能和自己一起作战的话，又会用什么话来刺他。

任务结束后，在直升机桨叶轰隆作响的广场里，借着光他看到了月岛，高高瘦瘦的男孩儿抱着枪，身上黑色的作战服蒙了灰，他腾出一只手按在日向的头上，嘴里不知道又在调侃着什么。

黑尾每每见过一次，好长时间都忘不了，而那晚的月岛就像是艳丽的油画一样，在每个和那晚相同的月色里都会浮现。

山长水阔与少年，星辰未变已动心。

所以在政委说要调新的观察员来的时候，他主动的去问，能不能把乌野的月岛调过来，但他心知肚明可行性几乎为零。

话刚说出口黑尾就暗笑自己狂妄天真，现役完配野战队里成熟的观察手，哪是他说想调来就能调来的。

于是后续的调员情况他再没关注，直到列夫问他，是不是新的观察手要来了，他才恍然惊醒，大概是时间该来了。

在楼下和月岛对上眼的那一刻，顿觉阳和启蛰，他竟然在想，原来不给政委找麻烦是好处的，比如会满足他偶尔一个任性至极的要求。

比如，把月岛带到他身边。

04

据研磨透露，黑尾每次去黏着月岛前都会在他这边做心理建设，一面给自己找好绝对不会被拒绝的理由，一面激动的抖腿，闹得研磨没办法专心打游戏忍无可忍的把他扔出去。

今天的音驹也一样的有爱，比如黑尾又跟在月岛身前身后转，比如列夫又被夜久吼要注意爱护自己的装备。

中午吃饭的时候，黑尾又强行给他夹了很多肉，不愿意浪费粮食的月岛只好逼着自己吃完，撑得他恶心反胃，好不容易舒服点了，黑尾还一直在他面前惹得他心烦气躁。

在被第三次问到愿不愿意下个假期和他一起出去休假的时候，月岛抓起黑尾的胳膊，把人摔进了训练室。

“黑尾前辈，练练。”月岛脱下野战外套，露出里面灰黑色的短袖，眼睛狠狠的盯着男人。

黑尾楞了一下笑说：“行啊，我就怕你扛不住揍。”

“那就试试看。”

月岛说完虚晃着上前两步，一记重拳砸上黑尾的右脸，黑尾没料到来得这么快这么猛，后撤几步退开，砸吧砸吧嘴笑着吐出两口血沫子。刚才那一拳打得正好，没合拢的牙直接磕破了口腔，黑尾擦擦嘴角甩下外套，被激起了血性。

“不错，再来。”

两个人你来我往拳拳到肉脚脚到位，月岛和黑尾的打法偏生又不是一个路数。黑尾他的上肢力量和下肢几乎持平，拳头又快又重，而月岛则是有十分的柔韧和技巧，他两条长腿，或踢或鞭或绞，一着不慎则可能满盘皆输。

月岛瞅准黑尾的一个空隙，凌空跳起扒着人摔在地上，一条腿跪在地上膝盖抵着他的头，另外一条腿跨过黑尾躺在地上的身体，压上他的胸口，左手肘弯锁住他的两只手，压制得男人无法动弹。

黑尾摊在地上想，果然不管什么时候，都一点大意不得。

05

月岛说练练的那天，最终以黑尾输了为契机结束，主要还是围观群众太多闹得太大，最后招来了政委。

总是笑着的政委沉着脸让两人起来，他看了看黑尾开始泛青的右脸，又看了看月岛通红的脖子和下巴，最后看了眼起哄的众人。

“你们在场所有人，检讨5万字，后天早上交给我，黑尾多加两万字。”

众人敢怒不敢言，尤其是列夫，那张胡天扯地的嘴差点就要反驳出声，幸好被眼疾手快的夜久拦下来，不然检讨的字数怕是要翻倍。

黑尾熬夜写完检讨，从以前的里面复制粘贴大部分，最后再写了点儿，囫囵着睡了三个小时，起床去找月岛。

宿舍没人，食堂也没看到，出来时遇到研磨他不抱希望的问了一嘴。

“月岛？”研磨指指后山，“做训练去了吧，我刚才看见他过去了。”

“他检讨写好了？就去训练了？”黑尾吃惊的问。

“他说写好了。”研磨说完也没再理他，自顾自的回了房间。

黑尾出食堂门口，看到阿姨放在角落凳子上的喇叭，思考了大概有三秒就顺走了。

他一边往后山去一边想，乌野的队长不是说他们队向来不喜欢写检讨的么？怎么月岛写得这么快？

天才？还是学霸？

06

黑尾先去拿了自己的宝贝枪再到的后山，他站定扫了一遍四周，林木青翠，枝叶婆娑，风吹过地上开着的野花，一切都很好，就是一眼看不到月岛在哪。

他拿出通讯器拨给附近练新兵的夜久和列夫：“等会儿这边有什么动静你们都别管，你们练你们的。”又给研磨打电话说，“如果政委要来后山，你把他拖住。”

交代完毕后，黑尾把枪挂在脖子上，打开手里提着的喇叭，对着空旷的山林开始喊。

“月岛少尉。”

月岛趴在地上，身上堆满了伪装的树叶，他静静的看着黑尾进到后山，给别人发了通讯打了电话。他当然知道男人是来找他的，但他也没必要立马就出去。

一开始他还在奇怪男人怎么要带个喇叭来，直到黑尾举着它满山遍野喊他的名字，他才懂。

真是是啼笑皆非，这得多幼稚才会拿着街边大爷大妈卖水果的破玩意儿，漫天彻底的找他，直接站空地里说一声队长找，他还敢不出去么？但月岛还是纹丝不动的趴在原地，看着黑尾一点一点的接近他。

男人先是喊了两声“月岛少尉”，后来又换成了“月岛 萤”，在离他还有十几米远的时候，突然换成了“月岛”。

黑尾一开始确实是不知道月岛藏在了哪里，他本来是漫无目的的走，没成想歪打正着，离得越近他越确定不远处掩映在绿叶下的正是他在找的人。

月岛眼见黑尾离他还有不到十米远，男人突然停下来关掉了喇叭，站在原地把枪解下来和喇叭一并放在地上。

林间的风拂过来，在树叶摩挲着彼此的声音里，他听到黑尾，亲昵又温柔的出声。

“月。”

然后男人走过来，把愣在原地的他从草里扒出来，一脸正经的指责他。

“月岛少尉，你作为一个观察手，怎么能扔下你的狙击手不闻不问呢？训练也不叫他。”

这种严肃的语气在正常情况下，该是极有威慑力的，但黑尾的右脸还没消肿，被揍得青了一大片，月岛看着看着忍不住大笑起来。

“黑...黑尾前辈，你还是先把你的伤养好了再说这种话比较好哈哈哈哈哈。”

黑尾看他一边捧着肚子笑一边还不客气的嘈他，笑眼弯弯替月岛拿下了头上的草茎。

07

黑尾铁朗这个人，月岛从一开始进野战队就知道了，都说他性格像是猫，打起架来又是个野豹，各队狙击手排行里也是榜上有名。

偶尔联合作战时见过男人玲珑的身手，也领略过他风骚的走位和布局。

所以当调令下来，让他去NEKOMA报道，他惊讶得难以置信的同时，对黑尾对音驹更是有着几分好奇，在楼上看见男人的时候月岛就在想，果然是像个猫一样，散漫又神秘。

黑尾说欢迎他来到音驹，握住他的那只手又热又烫，这样说好像有哪里不对，但却又找不到更好的句子来形容，大概是全天下热切的愿望里，有一个是独属于他的那种张扬和满足。

掌心是烫的，眼神是热的，握住他的力道丝毫不容得他拒绝。

男人训练时候敏捷干练，休息时间又懒懒散散不成样子，总是赖着他总是靠着他还总是抢走他一半的床位和被单。

奇迹的是月岛并不觉得烦，反而有种发自内心的愉悦感，好像久等了一样，他并不真的觉得黑尾烦人，就像黑尾也没真的惹恼过他。

他看过黑尾和列夫争鸡翅最后赢了开心炫耀的样子，也看过黑尾恨铁不成钢的抓着研磨训练的样子，还看过黑尾和夜久商量作战计划严谨认真的样子，但更多的是黑尾在他身边静静等待狙击沉静冷酷的模样。

有时候枪管架在他的肩头，黑尾就在他的身后，不知道是被黑尾靠习惯了还是来自月岛作为观察手的职业素养，他总是能很快的进入战斗状态，替黑尾观察战场上瞬息万变的局势。

有时黑尾就趴在他身边，月岛能看见他萧萧肃肃棱角分明的侧脸，还有轻皱起的眉毛和抿着的嘴。

山口曾经和他说，狙击手和观察手真的超级配。

月岛当时问他，配合么？这都是练的。

当时山口故作神秘的摇头说不是，现在月岛做了黑尾的观察手，当他们的呼吸同调后，他突然明白过来，山口说的是般配的配，不是配合的配。

难怪当时他一副不可说的模样，他要是说了，估计月岛得和影山打一架。

08

其实月岛也明白，为什么黑尾总是逗他闹他烦他。

KARASUNO和NEKOMA再是亲近，也是不同的两个队伍，在乌野他冷清不好说话，偶尔嘲讽攻击队友，而他们也早就习惯了，更别说还有大地和菅原在其中调停。

可现在他来了音驹，在这个相对来说是完全陌生的队里，他端着冷着不搭理人，总会有人对他心生不满，虽然说只可能是极少数人。

黑尾这样“舍身为他”，用自己来帮他和整个队磨合，其中的厉害关系，月岛自然是最清楚不过。

虽然他觉得黑尾还是有点做得过了头。

这是他去独自后山训练前的想法，等他被黑尾找到一起回去后，他就不觉得了。

黑尾铁朗，动机不纯，月岛躺在宿舍里想。

第二天音驹全队集合，政委宣布他们休假正式结束，进入待命状态，黑尾推推他的胳膊，和他亲亲热热的挤一块儿，月岛眯眼看着也不恼他，任他靠在自己身边。

当晚他们出任务解救人质，他俩趴在屋顶，观测好数据后，月岛说：“目标十点种方向，距离800米，风向西北，风速10米，数据稳定。”

“稳定。”

完美漂亮的解决目标任务后，黑尾正准备和月岛说回去庆祝一下他俩首战开门红，月岛却突然开口。

“黑尾前辈，你有的话，该告诉我，又没告诉我的，明天记得说。”

“我求政委把你调来音驹的事情暴露了？”黑尾情急之下脱口辨道。

月岛一听笑了，他都不知道还有这么一茬儿在里面，就说怎么会独独把他调去音驹，明明乌野是完备状态。

“不是这个，你再好好考虑一下。”月岛收起装备撤离，黑尾有些迷茫的跟在他身后。

“说不定会有意外的结果呢。”

月亮从云里探出头来，照亮了他们所在的小天台，月岛抱着枪，一手懒懒的插在兜里，扭过脸看男人。

清亮的月色铺上他的脸，云层浮动，带动着光影在他的身上游移，半张脸明明灭灭唯独那双眼睛带着笑像是被水洗过一样抓人。

黑尾下意识拽过月岛，胳膊钳住他的腰，两认脸凑得极近，他像是气声一样在月岛的耳边开口，炽烈又缠绵。

“郎君怜我，月下奔我而来。”

09

月岛的关于观察手和狙击手的报告最后送给了山口，在探讨关系的那一个议题里，他写了共生。

你共我生，应是萧萧肃肃，爽朗清举，龙章凤姿，天质自然，正如明月应邀而来，同眠河山。


End file.
